One Look
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: A story of how just one simple look into his soul changed everything. **ONE SHOT!** BAMON **


**AN: Hey guys! Well here I am with another one shot, but unlike the others this one goes back to the night after they had defeated Klaus and bonnie caught a glimpse of Damon's true self. Please excuse any mistakes, and i appologize now for any that you find. **

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought in a review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD I just love to give Bonnie the happy ending she deserves. :p<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes all it takes is one look beneath the surface to know that this was the person you were born to love.<em>

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke with a start when she heard the tap at her window.<p>

She glanced at the clock on her night stand and groaned when she saw that it was way too early to be up, especially after finally defeating Klaus the night before.

None the less she got out of bed and crept towards her window.

She carefully peaked out and almost jumped out of her own skin when she saw the figure neatly perched on a branch of the old oak tree by her window.

"Damon?" she called out.

"Let me in little bird." was his reply.

She hesitated as she reached for the latch, not sure if she should let the dark vampire in.

"I won't bite, much." he chuckled darkly.

She rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to scare her, though in the back of her mind she knew she ought to have been full of fear.

She undid the latch and let him in.

"Damon, where have you been?" she asked once he was in her bedroom.

"Around." he said with a smirk.

A chill ran up her spine, knowing that his answer held endless unpleasant possibilities.

"W-why are you here?"

He turned to face her then.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a drink."he smirked down at her, running a finger down the side of her neck.

She shivered.

Her heart picked up pace, whether from fear or excitement she could not tell.

Like the predator he was he began to close the distance between them, leaving her no choice but to slowly back away until she was trapped between the wall and his approaching form.

He stopped directly in front of her not saying a word, his onyx eyes boring into hers.

She stood as still as she could, her instinct telling her that if she made one wrong move she would die.

Damon couldn't decide what it was he desired more, to take the blood that flowed through her veins, or to kiss her.

He brought his lips to the base of her throat inhaling the sweet scent of her skin, still not sure which he would choose as both were very tempting.

She shut her eyes tight and sucked in a breath fearing the worst.

Her heart was pounding so loud now that it seemed to echo throughout her small bedroom.

She waited for the pain, waited for him to strike at any second.

Waited for him to give into his hunger, but just when she thought that this was surely to be her end he surprised her by not sinking his elongated fangs into her flesh, but by placing a soft kiss on her exposed throat instead.

She slowly opened one eye then the other and let out the breath she had held onto upon seeing that he seemed to be just as surprised by his actions as she.

She stared up at him then with new found bravery.

"You won't do it." she stated sure of her words.

"Oh? And pray tell, why you would say this?"

"Because you care. Whether you like it or not, part of you cares for us."

He chuckled darkly then.

"Me? Care for a measly group of humans? That's absurd! I have not cared for a human since I was one myself, why should I begin now?"

"We have fought side by side to save this town, first from Katherine and then Klaus. I saw it in your eyes in the clearing. You care and you think it's weak of you to, but you do nonetheless" she breathed out.

He turned his back to her, the truth to her words were overbearing.

"How do you know that this is not a ploy to take your blood?"

"It's not." she answered.

"You're wrong you know, if it had been Meredith or Mutt who let me in I would have ripped their throats without hesitation."

She stood there in silence watching him.

He turned to her once more.

"But you. What is it about you that drives me to save you, when my every instinct says to kill you?"

He cupped her chin in his palm staring deeply into her eyes for a moment.

He let out a tired sigh before releasing her.

"Perhaps I have become soft in my old age."

He walked to her open window prepared to change forms when her question stopped him.

"Will you come back?"

She knew he was leaving fells church.

He turned to her with a sad smile and said, "I don't think I can stay away."

Then he was gone, the only sign he had been there at all was her open window.

Her room seemed colder now that he was gone, and it saddened her to think he would leave at all, but she believed him.

She knew that despite his want to go far away never come back; he just wouldn't be able to stay away.

The others might be fooled by his perfected facade, but she could no longer be.

Bonnie wasn't sure exactly when it happened, or even when it started.

Only that all it took was one look into his soul and she was falling for him.

She could only hope that he'd be there to catch her in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? what did you think? click that button and review! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!<strong>

**okay so just some things to know: **

**First, i have posted the final chapter for surrender of the heart so if you havent already, read, review and tell me what you thought. i may PM a sneak peak of the sequel to those who reviewed the final chaper!**

**I have also sent chapter 8 of letters to Damon to my beta, and i can promise that there is a definate Bamon moment, as well as some other surprises in it lol so if you follow that story be prepared =)**


End file.
